


Laleczka Akashi

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nastoletni Kuroko już od dłuższego czasu marzy o interaktywnej lalce „Dobry Kolega”, jednak jego ojciec wciąż wydaje pieniądze na inne rzeczy. Na szczęście wkrótce otrzymuje ukochaną zabawkę. Niestety, jak się okazuje niedługo potem, wszedł w nią duch zabitego przez policjanta Aomine mordercy – Akashiego Seijuurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laleczka Akashi

  
  
-    Pif-paf!  
-    Pif-pif-paf!  
-    Paf-paf!  
-    Czy musimy krzyczeć to, kiedy strzelamy, do cholery?!- wrzasnął zdenerwowany Aomine, wychylając się zza blaszanego kosza na śmieci i strzelając w kierunku groźnego przestępcy, kryjącego się za samochodem.  
-    Mnie nie pytaj, durniu!- wrzasnął tamten.- Haizaki, nie zostawiaj mnie tu, ty draniu!  
-    W11 dla 007 Bond, zgłoś się!- krzyknął Aomine do krótkofalówki.  
-    O co chodzi, detektywie Ahomine?  
-    Ścigam właśnie mordercę, Akashiego Seijurou! Mam go na muszce!  
-    Tak?- westchnął znudzony głos.- Myślałem, że dziś założyłeś krawat.  
-    Co...? Nieważne! Przyślijcie pomoc, podejrzany kieruje się ulicą, na której jestem! Bez odbioru!  
-    Ale...  
Aomine odrzucił krótkofalówkę za siebie.  
-    Pif-pif!  
Trafił. W nogę. Przestępca zaklął soczyście i, kulejąc, sprintem pokonał odległość   
dzielącą go od sklepu z zabawkami. Strzelił w zamek, a ten trzasnął głośno. Akashi wbiegł do środka i ukrył się między regałami.  
Aomine ruszył za nim i wtargnął do sklepu, wpadając wprost na stos poukładanych   
kartonów z lalkami. Zaklął cicho, odszukał swój pistolet, który wypuścił z ręki, wstał pospiesznie i rozejrzał się, machając bronią w prawo i lewo.  
Pusto.  
-    Gdzie jesteś?!- krzyknął.  
-    ...Mam ci odpowiedzieć?  
-    Tak!  
-    Eh...obok... mini-stacji kolejowej...?  
-    Nie ruszaj się! Już idę!  
-    ...  
-    Prawo, czy lewo?  
-    A gdzie jesteś?  
-    Przy wejściu, dopiero weszłem.  
-    Mówi się „wszedłem”, ciemna pało!  
-    Zamknij się, rasisto! Czekaj no, aż ci wpakuję kulkę w twoją białą dupę, ty białasie!  
-    I kto tu jest rasistą?!  
-    Gdzie ta durna kolejka?! Nie widzę jej!  
-    Jak ci strzelę między oczy, to idź prosto.  
-    Oke...co? Robisz ze mnie idiotę?! Za obrażanie policjanta na służbie grozi...!  
Strzał. Kula świsnęła tuż obok niego, na szczęście nic mu się nie stało. Odwrócił się   
szybko w kierunku, z którego nadleciała i strzelił.  
Akashi dostał w pierś. Chwycił się za nią z krzykiem i zatoczył się do tyłu.  
-    Dostałeś?!- zawołał Aomine.  
-    T-ta...  
Seijurou poczłapał między regałami, po drodze zrzucając z nich zabawki. Słyszał, jak   
Aomine dyszy ciężko i wywraca się non stop, potykając o kolejne pudełka. Zaklął cicho i upadł na ziemię.  
-    Cholera...potrzebuję...pomocy...- mruknął cicho, patrząc na leżącą przed nim lalkę-chłopca.   
Była wielkości nastolatka, jedno oko miała czerwone, drugie zaś żółte, oraz krótkie,   
czerwone włosy. Pudełko, w której została uwięziona, informowało wszem i wobec, iż jest to interaktywna zabawka „Dobry Kolega”. Akashi przygryzł wargę, przypominając sobie, czego się nauczył.  
    Stękając, wyjął ją z opakowania i położył dłoń na jej czole. Zaczął szeptać cicho zaklęcie, bo przecież idiotyzmem było je wymawiać głośno, skoro niedaleko buszuje policjant.  
    Nad nimi rozległy się głośne dźwięki błyskających piorunów. Wraz z wymawianymi przez Akashiego słowami, stawały się one coraz głośniejsze.  
    A potem wszystko rozbłysło, jeden z piorunów wtargnął przez szklany sufit do sklepu.  
    Tak powstał Wielki Wybuch.  
  
***  
  
    Kuroko był właśnie w trakcie przygotowywania śniadania dla swojego taty, kiedy w telewizji puścili reklamę o interaktywnej lalce „Dobry Kolega”. Tetsuya nie był nią zbyt zainteresowany, wiele razy już widział tę reklamę, dlatego wrócił do posiłku.  
-    Fasolki wszystkich smaków...- mruknął, wsypując kolorowe fasolki do miseczki.- Zsiadłe mleko...- Teraz dodał do niej mleko.- Sól...- Wsypał trzy duże łyżki soli i zamieszał.- Uhm...no tak, grzanki.  
Odwrócił się do tostera i wyjął z niego murzyńskie tosty. Położył na talerzyku, a następnie   
posmarował grubą warstwą pasty czosnkowo-cebulowej. Do przygotowanej szklanki wlał, jak sądził, sok pomarańczowy, a następnie ułożył wszystkie naczynia na tacy i zaniósł do pokoju ojca.  
-    Tato-kun, wstawaj. Już 5:00.   
Niestety, jego tata nawet się nie ruszył.  
Tetsuya westchnął cicho, odłożył tacę na stoliku nocnym i odchrząknął.  
-    Tato-kun, odpadł mi penis.  
-    KUROKOCCHI, NIEE!- wrzasnął Kise, podrywając się z łóżka gwałtownie, i natychmiast chwytając syna za ramiona.- Pokaż, synku!  
-    Żartowałem – warknął Kuroko, wyrywając się z jego objęć i podając mu tacę.- Proszę, zrobiłem ci śniadanie.  
-    Oh...Kurokocchi, jesteś taki kocha...- Kise spojrzał tępo na przygotowany przez syna posiłek i uśmiechnął się krzywo.- Dz-dziękuję, kochanie. Tatuś to zje...trochę później, dobrze?  
-    Nie.- Kuroko spojrzał na niego groźnie.- Mówisz mi to za każdym razem, a i tak nie jesz. Dziś są moje urodziny, Tato-kun. Zrób, o co cię proszę.  
Kise przełknął głośno ślinę i spojrzał raz jeszcze na swoje śniadanie. Wolał nie wiedzieć,   
skąd w misce znalazły się fasolki wszystkich smaków, które przywiózł z Londynu, skoro wczoraj, spróbowawszy jednej, natychmiast wyrzucił całe opakowanie.  
Do sedesu.  
I chyba nie spłukał.  
-    Uhm...wszystkiego najlepszego, synku!- powiedział Kise, odkładając tacę na stolik nocny.- Chodź no tu do mnie! Nie dostałeś urodzinowego buziaka w brzuszek!  
-    Tato-kun, takie rzeczy były zabawne, kiedy miałem 5 lat – mruknął Kuroko.- A teraz chcę prezenty.  
-    Yyy...no dobrze...Chodźmy, otworzysz je.  
Kise wyczołgał się z łóżka, i, pełznąc po podłodze, udał się za synem do salonu, gdzie, na   
parapecie, leżały dwa prezenty: jeden mały, drugi duży.  
-    Najpierw otwórz mały.  
-    Nie – odparł Tetsu, rozdzierając świąteczny papier z dużego, prostokątnego pudła.  
Kiedy go otwarł, zamrugał kilka razy.  
-    To...  
-    I jak ci się podoba?- Kise uśmiechnął się promiennie, wyciągając z pudła zimowe rękawiczki.- Zobacz, jakie urocze! Z pieskami!  
-    Wolę nie otwierać tego małego – westchnął Kuroko.  
-    Oh...synku – westchnął Kise.- Wiem, że chciałbyś tę interaktywną lalkę, którą reklamują w telewizji, ale w tym miesiącu nie udało mi się na nią odłożyć.  
-    Tato-kun, ile płacisz za czynsz?  
-    Eh...?  
-    Ile płacisz miesięcznie za to mieszkanie?  
-    500,000 jenów.  
-    A ile wydajesz na rachunki?  
-    Nie wiem, też coś koło tego.  
-    A ile wydajesz na swoje kosmetyki?  
-    ...  
-    Też coś koło tego, prawda?  
-    Oh, Kurokocchi...na pewno ci ją kupię! Obiecuję!   
-    Jasne.  
-    Uhm...idź się ubrać, skarbie. Zawiozę cię do przedszkola.  
-    Ale ja jestem już w liceum, Tato-kun.  
Kise jednak, zajęty dołowaniem się nad szczerością i spostrzegawczością syna, człapał   
powoli w kierunku swojej sypialni.   
Pora zadbać o syna!  
  
  
-    No i, rozumiesz, muszę mu ją kupić – westchnął Kise.- Ale ona kosztuje aż 100,000 jenów!  
-    To się świetnie składa, Kise – powiedział jego przyjaciel, Hanamiya, wkładając do kieszeni kilka bransoletek i łańcuszków pereł, których sprzedawaniem zajmował się Kise.- Właśnie widziałem jednego handlarza, takiego wiesz, bezdomnego, który miał na wózku tę lalę. Powiedziałem, że cię zaraz przyprowadzę. Sprzeda ci taniej.  
-    Oh, serio?! Kurokocchi będzie wniebowzięty! Szybko, chodźmy więc do niego!  
-    Eh? A możesz opuścić stanowisko pracy?  
-    Olać stanowisko pracy, no ruchy, bo zwieje!  
Hanamiya wzruszył ramionami i poprowadził Kise klatką schodową na zewnątrz.   
Wskazał palcem ubranego w kilka warstw bezdomnego z wózkiem z supermarketu, na którym woził przeróżne graty.   
-    Ej, ty!- krzyknął Kise, podbiegając do niego.- Chcę kupić tę lalkę!  
Bezdomny odwrócił się do niego i zmierzył go spojrzeniem.  
-    A ile mi za nią dasz, nanodayo?  
-    Ile chcesz?- Kise sięgnął po portfel.  
-    230,000 jenów – powiedział siedzący w wózku drugi bezdomny, którego Kise wziął za jedną z rzeczy do sprzedania.  
-    Co?- Hanamiya uniósł lekko brew.  
-    Dobra, zgoda.- Kise wyjął plik banknotów, odliczył je i podał bezdomnemu. Ten prychnął z pogardą, schował pieniądze, wcisnął mu pudło z lalką i odjechał. Drugi bezdomny pomachał mu z radosnym uśmiechem.  
-    Oh, rany, Kurokocchi oszaleje!  
-    Czy ty właśnie przypadkiem nie przepłaciłeś?- zapytał Hanamiya.- W sklepie mogłeś dostać ją za 130,000 jenów MNIEJ.  
-    Wyobrażam sobie jego reakcję...pewnie mnie przytuli mocno i powie, że mnie kocha....hehehehe....  
-    Nieważne – westchnął Hanamiya, kręcąc głową.- Wracajmy do twojej roboty, bo jak Kasamatsu eknie, że zwiałeś, to nieźle ci się dostanie.  
Musiał pociągnąć za sobą Ryoutę, który stał z pudłem w objęciach, z rozmarzonym   
spojrzeniem i śliniąc się do swoich myśli.  
Kiedy wrócili, kierownik Kasamatsu stał już przy ladzie, ze złością stukając o nią   
palcami. Gdy tylko spostrzegł blondyna, natychmiast do niego podbiegł i strzelił go pięścią w twarz.  
-    Co to ma być za opuszczanie stanowiska pracy podczas godzin pracy?!- wrzasnął.- Brakuje kilku łańcuszków i bransoletek!- Hanamiya zaczął cicho pogwizdywać, odwracając głowę.- Zapłacisz za to ze swojej pensji, ty kupo żółtego gówna! Bierz się do roboty i dzisiaj zasuwasz na nocnej zmianie, bo Moriyama się rozchorował!  
-    Eh?! A-Ale Kurokocchi ma urodziny...!  
-    A ch($@% mnie twój Kurokocchi, on i tak cię nie lubi!  
Kasamatsu odszedł, dumnie stąpając po czerwonym dywanie w samych skarpetkach.   
-    C-co ja mam teraz zrobić?!- jęknął Kise.  
-    Spokojna głowa, ja się zajmę młodym – powiedział Hanamiya, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
-    Naprawdę to zrobisz?!- Ryouta spojrzał na niego świecącymi oczami.  
-    Jasne, za parę stówek.- Hanamiya wzruszył ramionami, dumny ze swojej dobroduszności.- O nic się nie martw, Kise!  
-    Dziękuję.- Ryouta skinął głową i uśmiechnął się.- Jesteś cudownym przyjacielem!  
  
Gdy tylko Kise, wraz ze swoim synkiem Kurokocchim, weszli do mieszkania, mężczyzna   
zrzucił z siebie płaszcz i, z szerokim uśmiechem, poszedł do salonu, gdzie Tetsu rozsiadł się już wygodnie i włączył telewizor.  
-    Kurokocchi, kochanie, skarbie, misiu, spójrz, co tu dla ciebie mam!  
-    Tato-kun, mówisz, jakbym był twoją kochanką – mruknął Kuroko.  
-    A-ależ Kurokocchi!- Kise zarumienił się i machnął ręką w jego kierunku.  
Kuroko przełknął ślinę, starając się nie szukać wzrokiem czegoś, czym mógłby rzucić w   
swojego ojca.  
Tymczasem Ryouta podszedł do niego z wielkim opakowaniem i podał mu je. Tetsu,   
trochę niepewnie, odebrał je i rozpakował.  
Ze zdumienia aż rozchylił usta.  
-    Tato-kun...- szepnął.  
-    Tak?- Kise uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
-    Czy to...  
-    Mhm?~  
-    Czy to naprawdę...?  
-    Mhm!  
-    Czy to naprawdę jest...zestaw zabawek do seksu analnego?  
-    CO?!  
Kise podbiegł natychmiast do niego i zajrzał do pudła. Faktycznie, leżał w nim niemały   
zestaw różnej wielkości dildo, wibratorów, kulek analnych, a nawet kajdanki z czarnym kiciusiem, bicz i lateksowe majtki w kilku kolorach.   
-    Kur, nie to pudło!- Kise chwycił pakunek i zniknął w korytarzu. Po chwili wrócił z drugim, tego samego rozmiaru i podał synowi.- To ten! O tamtym zapomnij, synku!  
Kuroko nie skomentował tego. Zdarł papier z pudełka, w którym kryła się...interaktywna   
lalka, którą tak bardzo chciał!  
-    Oh – szepnął, patrząc na nią, zachwycony.  
-    I co? I co, szczęśliwy?!- Kise był chyba bardziej uradowany od niego.  
-    Tak...dziękuję, Tato-kun!- powiedział Kuroko, posyłając mu lekki uśmiech, a potem znów spojrzał na lalkę.- Witaj, dobry kolego!  
Lalka mrugnęła powiekami i spojrzała na niego.  
-    No cześć, przystojniaku. Zabawimy się?  
-    Eh?- Kise potrząsnął głową, zdawało mu się, że się przesłyszał. Spojrzał pytająco na syna, jednak ten, zauroczony, wpatrywał się w lalkę z uśmiechem na twarzy.- K-Kurokocchi...?  
-    Jest idealna!- szepnął Tetsu.  
Wtem rozległ się głośny dzwonek do drzwi. Kise przygryzł wargę i, wciąż zerkając na   
syna, poszedł otworzyć.  
-    Oh, Hanamiya...- mruknął.  
-    Yo. Przyszedłem zająć się młodym – powiedział jego przyjaciel, wchodząc do mieszkania i kierując się od razu do salonu, gdzie Kuroko przytulał właśnie swoją lalkę. Ujrzawszy Hanamiyę, spojrzał na niego groźnie i ścisnął ją mocniej.  
-    Kurokocchi, ja muszę iść na nocną zmianę – westchnął Kise.- Przepraszam, skarbie, ale taka praca...zostaniesz z wujkiem Hanamiyą, dobrze?  
-    Wujek Hanamiya się tobą zajmie – mruknął Makoto, wyciągając z siatki butelkę wina, kieliszek i kilka świeczek.  
-    No dobrze, w takim razie ja lecę – westchnął Kise.- Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję, Hanamiya! Wrócę za kilka godzin, bawcie się dobrze.  
-    Oh, oczywiście.- Hanamiya posłał mu uśmiech, a kiedy Ryouta wyszedł, zatrzasnął za nim drzwi i przekręcił klucz w zamku.- No to co robimy, Tetsu?  
-    Akashi-kun mówi, że chce pooglądać telewizję – mruknął Kuroko.  
-    Kim jest Akashi?  
-    To jest Akashi-kun.- Kurko wskazał na swoją lalkę.  
-    ...jasne, skarbie.- Hanamiya uniósł lekko brew.- Idź umyć zęby, i wróć szybko do mnie. Będę tu czekał. No, ruchy – ponaglił go, kiedy Kuroko w dalszym ciągu siedział na kanapie i patrzył na niego spod byka. W końcu z westchnieniem odłożył Akashiego na bok, włączył mu telewizor i pobiegł do łazienki.  
Hanamiya westchnął, przeczesując dłońmi włosy. Zabrał wino i kieliszek do kuchni,   
postawił na ladzie i zajrzał do lodówki w poszukiwaniu jakiejś przekąski.  
Właśnie miał wyjąć kabanosy, kiedy usłyszał jakiś hałas. Zmarszczył brwi i zamknął   
powoli lodówkę. Udał się wolnym krokiem do salonu.  
-    Tetsu, myjesz ząbki?- zawołał.  
-    Mhm!  
Wyprostował się. Coś było nie tak. W salonie czegoś mu brakowało. Rozejrzał się wokół   
siebie, ale nie znalazłszy niczego, wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do kuchni, akurat w momencie, kiedy usłyszał, że coś spadło.  
Na podłodze rozsypany był jakiś biały proszek, być może mąka. Hanamiya zmarszczył   
brwi, rozejrzał się i tutaj. Nic, prócz cichego śmiechu, nie wydało mu się podejrzane.  
-    Halo?- mruknął.- Ktoś tu jest?  
-    Nie.  
-    Aha.- Skinął głową, uspakajając się.  
Podszedł znów do lodówki, ale słysząc, że ktoś kroczy za nim, odwrócił się i...zobaczył   
nadlatujący mały młotek, który trzasnął go prosto w czoło.  
Uderzenie było tak silne, że Hanamiya poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu i wypadł przez okno,   
rozbijając je. Krzycząc, spadł na dół, na dach jakiegoś samochodu.  
Dla niego był to już koniec.  
  
    Kise dopiero co wysiadł z autobusu na swoim przystanku i pomachał obcym ludziom w nim siedzącym, którzy pokazali mu środkowy palec. Kiedy pojazd odjechał, jego oczom ukazał się widok dość zaskakujący: mnóstwo wozów policyjnych, jedna karetka, kilka wozów telewizyjnych i jeden ekipy Scooby Doo.   
-    Kurokocchi!- wykrzyknął, przerażony, ruszając biegiem przez ulicę.  
Wtargnął do mieszkania pełnego policjantów i rozejrzał się dziko.  
-    Kurokocchi!- zawołał, biegnąc do jego pokoju. Nie było go.- Kurokocchi!- Pobiegł do kuchni.- Kurokocchi!- Do salonu. Potem do łazienki. Na balkon. I znów do salonu.  
-    TATO-KUN!- wydyszał Kuroko, stojący przy drzwiach.  
-    Kurokocchi, szukałem cię!- Kise wziął go w objęcia i przytulił.  
-    Bie...biegałem za tobą...- wydyszał Tetsuya.- Ale mnie nie widziałeś...  
-    Oh, skarbie...co tu się stało?!  
-    Pan Kise?- Podeszło do nich dwóch mężczyzn: jeden wysoki, ciemnoskóry, drugi zaś niski i blady jak ściana, trzęsąc się lekko. Odezwał się ten pierwszy.- To mój partner, detektyw Sakurai Ryuu, a ja jestem detektyw Aomine Daiki, chciałbym z panem...- Aomine urwał, kiedy Kise podniósł się i spojrzał na niego wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczami. Poczuł rumieńce na twarzy.- Po...porozmawiać – dokończył cicho.  
-    Co tu się stało, panie Aominecchi?- szepnął Kise.  
-    No więc...- Daiki odchrząknął głośno.- Pana przyjaciel...kaputnął.  
-    Proszę?  
-    No, wie pan...kopnął w kalendarz.  
-    W kalendarz?- Kise zmarszczył brwi.- Ale po co?  
-    Znaczy, miałem na myśli, że, no...wącha kwiatki od spodu.  
-    Uhm...te z doniczki, stojące na parapecie w kuchni?  
-    Źle mnie pan rozumie, panie Kise...- mruknął Aomine, przestępując z nogi na nogę.- Bardziej chciałem powiedzieć, że...no wie pan, on już jest...no, po drugiej stronie.  
-    Po drugiej stronie czego?  
-    Świata.  
-    Świata?  
-    Tak, świata. No wie pan, jest już w zaświatach.  
-    Obawiam się, że nadal pana nie rozu...  
-    NO NIE ŻYJE NO! WYPADŁ PRZEZ OKNO W KUCHNI I LEŻY NA MASCE Z ROZWALONĄ GŁOWĄ, MÓZG SIĘ ROZBRYZGNĄŁ PO ULICY, KREW WYPŁYWA Z DZIURY W GŁOWIE, NO NIE ŻYJE, KURDE!  
-    O MÓJ BOŻE!- wrzasnął Kise, zatykając usta dłońmi.  
-    No...- Aomine skinął głową, uspakajając się.- Musimy porozmawiać o okolicznościach.  
-    J-jakich okolicznościach?- jęknął blondyn.  
-    No bo wówczas w domu był tylko pana syn i...  
-    Kurokocchi tego nie zrobił!  
-    Nie zrobiłem tego.- Kuroko potwierdził, skinąwszy z powagą głową.  
-    Spokojnie, nie podejrzewamy pana syna – powiedział Aomine.  
-    N-nie?- zapytał jego partner, Sakurai, patrząc na niego zaskoczony.  
-    Nie.  
-    A...a kogo, przepraszam?  
-    Podejrzewam, że to lalka Kuroko, o której nam opowiadał.  
-    Jesteś, przepraszam, idiotą?- zapytał Sakurai.- To są, przepraszam, bzdury. Lalka, która, przepraszam, zabija?  
-    T-też mi się to wydaje dziwne – mruknął Kise, obejmując syna.- Ale wiem, że Kurokocchi nie zrobił nic złego!  
-    Nie zrobiłem – znów potwierdził Tetsu, kręcąc głową i patrząc uważnie na Aomine.- Nie zrobiłem nic. Proszę zapamiętać, ja jestem niewinny.   
-    Yyy...jasne...  
-    Naprawdę jestem niewinny.  
-    Rozumiem.  
-    Mówię POWAŻNIE. Chcę się upewnić, że pan rozumie.  
-    NO TAK, ROZUMIEM!  
-    Tato-kun, ten pan na mnie krzyczy...  
-    Proszę nie krzyczeć na mojego synka!- fuknął Kise, patrząc na niego złowieszczo.  
-    P-przepraszam pana...  
-    A tak w ogóle, to proszę się stąd wynosić! Właśnie zmarł mój przyjaciel, potrzebuję spokoju! Muszę się zająć synem, nie widzi pan, że jesteśmy w szoku?!  
-    Tak, jestem w szoku.- Kuroko pokiwał poważnie głową.- Ja tego nie zrobiłem, dlatego jestem w szoku.   
-    Dobra, Ryuu, chodźmy.  
-    Nie mów do mnie, przepraszam, po imieniu, kiedy jesteśmy, przepraszam, w miejscu publicznym. To mnie, przepraszam, zawstydza!  
-    Przestań w końcu, przepraszam, tyle przepraszać!- warknął Aomine, a potem spojrzał na niego tępo.- No widzisz, ty cholero?! Zarażasz tym przepraszaniem!  
-    P-przepraszam!  
-    Idziemy. D-do widzenia, panie Kise. Proszę do mnie zadzwonić, w razie kłopotów...albo, gdyby chciał pan pogadać, czy...s-spotkać się...  
-    Do widzenia – mruknął Ryouta, zamykając za nim drzwi.  
Mieszkanie stało się puste.  
-    Tato-kun, ale ty mi wierzysz, prawda? Ja nie zrobiłem nic złego!  
-    Oczywiście, synku! Przecież nie mógłbyś zrobić czegoś tak strasznego!  
-    Tak, właśnie...właśnie.  
-    No dobrze, czas spać, kochanie. Zapomnijmy o tym zdarzeniu. Gdzie jest twoja lalka?  
-    Akashi-kun czeka na mnie w łóżku.  
-    Chodźmy – westchnął Kise, prowadząc Kuroko do jego pokoju.  
Weszli do pomieszczenia, Ryouta zapalił światło, a Tetsu od razu podszedł do łóżka i   
odsunął kołdrę. Kise patrzył na niego, dość niepewnie.  
-    Ehm...Kurokocchi?  
-    Tak, Tato-kun? Jestem niewinny.  
-    Tak, wiem, skarbie, ale...dlaczego twoja lalka jest...naga?  
-    Po zniknięciu wujka Hanamiya-kuna zrobiło mu się gorąco – wyjaśnił Tetsu, układając się wygodnie.- Zgaś światło, proszę.   
-    Dobrze... A...a może chcesz dziś spać ze mną?  
-    Nie, wolę z Akashi-kunem.  
-    Uhm...jasne.- Kise pociągnął lekko nosem.- No dobrze. Dobranoc, kochanie.  
-    Dobranoc, Tato-kun. Nie wchodź tu w nocy, proszę.  
-    Eh? Dlaczego?  
-    Ponieważ możesz obudzić Akashi-kuna!  
-    Ah, no tak, no tak.- Kise pokiwał głową.- Eh...dobranoc. Śpij dobrze.  
-    Mhm.  
Kise zgasił światło i zamknął cicho drzwi. Poczłapał powoli do swojej sypialni, a tam   
usiadł na łóżku i westchnął cicho.  
To był męczący dzień.  
  
  
-    No dobrze, kochanie, to ja cię zostawiam i pędzę do pracy – westchnął Kise, odprowadzając syna pod drzwi liceum.- Przyjadę po ciebie po zajęciach, dobrze?  
-    Dobrze, postaram się wrócić.  
-    Eh?  
-    Znaczy...będę czekał. Cześć, do potem!  
Kise zamrugał, patrząc na Kuroko, który zniknął za drzwiami szkolnego budynku ze   
swoją lalką w objęciach. Westchnął cicho, pokręcił głową i biegiem pognał do taksówki.  
Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się powoli. Kuroko rozejrzał się na prawo i lewo, a kiedy   
upewnił się, że teren jest czysty, odszedł w kierunku stacji kolejowej.  
W pociągu na szczęście nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Właściwie to nikt nigdy nie   
zwracał na niego uwagi, był już więc do tego przyzwyczajony. Zabawnie był kopnąć wielkiego grubasa w tyłek i nazwać go dość nieładnie, a potem uciec i patrzeć, jak wyżywa się na najbliżej stojącej osobie, którą podejrzewa o te czyny.  
Kilka stacji dalej, słuchając instrukcji, wysiadł z pociągu i udał się wprost do starej   
dzielnicy, która w większości wyglądała jak wysypisko śmieci, jedynie kilka domów tutaj stało. Posadził swoją lalkę na krześle i westchnął cicho.  
-    Czy to tutaj, Akashi-kun? Poczekaj tu, proszę. Muszę iść się załatwić.  
Kuroko odszedł na moment i schował się za jakimś wielkim meblem, tak zniszczonym, że   
aż nie potrafił go rozpoznać.   
Tymczasem w domu stojącym nieopodal, na kanapie drzemał smacznie Haizaki, drapiąc   
się po podbrzuszu. Ostatnio nie miał okazji spotkać się z żadną ze swoich koleżanek, dlatego też to i owo trochę go swędziało.  
Nagle usłyszał jakiś trzask, dochodzący z kuchni. Otworzył raptownie oczy i podniósł się   
powoli z kanapy, wyjmując zza poduszki broń. Upewnił się, że jest w niej jeszcze kilka naboi, a potem ruszył na zwiad.  
Powoli, kroczek po kroczku, szedł powoli korytarzem, zaglądając na schody, do schowka,   
a potem do pokoiku, w którym trzymał wszystkie graty, takie jak stary rower i wieżę stereo. Niczego nie znalazł.  
-    Wyjdź, gówniarzu...pokaż się – szepnął, podchodząc do zamkniętych drzwi kuchni.  
Kopnął je i ruszył do przodu, jednak te, o dziwo, nie otwarły się od jego kopniaka, dlatego   
też przywalił czołem w solidne drewno. Zaklął głośno i kopnął je znowu, raz, drugi, trzeci, aż w końcu wypadły z zawiasów, upadły na ziemię. Haizaki uśmiechnął się drwiąco i przekroczył próg kuchni.  
Poczuł dziwny zapach.  
Spojrzał na otwarty piekarnik, z którego powoli ulatniał się gaz.  
-    Przecież wyłanczałem gaz...  
-    Mówi się „wyłączałem”! Bosz, kolejny idiota...  
-    Co...?! Kto to powiedział?!  
-    Ja, ty cholerny durniu!  
-    Ja? Nie, ja niczego nie mówiłem.  
-    ...no debil jak nic.  
-    Sam jesteś debil! Wyłaź, tchórzu! Walcz ze mną, tchórzu!  
-    To ty jesteś tchórzem, Haizaki! Zostawiłeś mnie samego na pastwę losu, a sam zwiałeś, zanim złapały cię gliny!  
-    Co...A...Akashi?!  
-    Tak, ty durna pało, a teraz giń w męczarniach za to, żeś mnie opuścił!  
Nagle Haizakiego odrzuciła jakaś tajemnicza siła i wpakowała wprost do piekarnika.   
Zaraz za nim powędrowała zapałka.  
Kuroko usłyszał eksplozję, ale nie przerywał swojego zajęcia. W nocy nie miał czasu iść   
się załatwić, tak samo rano, przez ojca, który cztery godziny siedział w łazience, dlatego teraz bardzo mu się chciało.  
Ale, zaraz jak tylko skończył, pognał z powrotem do krzesła, na którym zostawił swoją   
lalkę. Akashi nadal na niej był.  
-    Eh, zmywajmy się stąd, zanim przyjedzie policja – westchnął.- Wygląda na to, że ktoś podłożył tam bombę!  
Wziął w objęcia swoją lalkę i odszedł, cicho stąpając po trzeszczącym śniegu.  
  
Kise nie miał pojęcia, skąd detektyw Aomine miał do niego numer, jednak kiedy   
zadzwonił do niego i poinformował, że Kuroko jest oskarżony o morderstwo i siedzi w areszcie, natychmiast pojechał na komisariat.  
-    Tato-kun, jestem przerażony – powiedział z powagą Kuroko.  
-    Oh, Kurokocchi – jęknął Kise, klękając przed nim.- Na jakiej zasadzie go, przepraszam, podejrzewacie?!  
-    Widzisz, coś narobił?!- warknął detektyw Aomine do swojego partnera.- Teraz nawet on przeprasza! Ekhem – odchrząknął i zwrócił się do blondyna.- Na miejscu zbrodni odnaleźliśmy ślady butów pana syna. Poza tym, złapaliśmy go, jak uciekał.  
-    Nie uciekałem, tylko biegłem na pociąg, który mi uciekł – sprostował Kuroko.- Bo mnie złapaliście.   
-    W każdym bądź razie, Kuroko przez kilka dni zostanie tutaj – westchnął Aomine.- Przykro mi, panie Kise. To tylko tak dla pewności, proszę się nie przejmować. O...odwieźć pana do domu?  
-    Nie mogę zostać z synem?!  
-    Niestety, musi porozmawiać z nim nasz psycholog. Proszę wpaść jutro.  
-    Eh...nie martw się, Kurokocchi, tatuś cię z tego wyciągnie, tak?  
-    Czyli zostanę tu na zawsze – westchnął Kuroko.  
-    Nie!- Kise pokręcił głową.- Zobaczysz, zrobię wszystko! Niedługo się zobaczymy.  
Ucałował syna w czoło, przytulił go mocno, a potem zabrał lalkę, która niestety nie mogła   
zostać przy Tetsuyi, i wrócił do domu.  
Położył lalkę na kanapie w salonie i spojrzał na nią z westchnieniem.   
-    I co ja mam teraz zrobić, Akashicchi?  
Lalka mrugnęła i spojrzała na niego.  
-    Cześć, przystojniaku! Zabaw...dobra, może jednak nie. Po prostu: cześć.  
Kise zmarszczył czoło, a potem westchnął i poszedł do kuchni, by się czegoś napić.  
Nalał sobie wody z kranu i wypił duszkiem, kiedy nagle jego uwagę przykuło pudło po   
lalce. Wziął je do ręki i już chciał przeczytać, gdzie ją zrobiono, kiedy usłyszał cichy trzask: na podłogę wypadło z pakunku opakowanie z dwoma dużymi, grubymi bateriami.  
Ryouta pisnął, odrzucając pudło niczym robaczywego grzyba. Odwrócił się szybko,   
patrząc na lalkę wciąż siedzącą na kanapie. Podszedł do niej powoli i uniósł ostrożnie. Patrząc w jej oczy, powolutku odwrócił ją i odsunął materiał na plecach, który powinien kryć wyjmowaną blaszkę. Niestety, nie było jej. Przygryzł wargę, zrozumiawszy, że, jak większość takich zabawek, pewnie ma ją na pupie. Zaczął więc ściągać lalce spodnie, kiedy ta nagle wrzasnęła dziko i odwróciła się, uderzając go otwartą dłonią w policzek.  
-    Jak śmiesz, ty chory zboczeńcu?!  
-    Aaa!- krzyknął Kise, natychmiast odsuwając się od niej.- Ty...ty gadasz!  
-    Oczywiście, idioto! Przecież jestem interaktywną lalką!  
-    Ale...ale...  
-    Cholera – syknęła lalka.- Lalka nie powinna odpowiadać na takie pytania...Wkopałem się...  
-    Ty żyjesz!- Kise oderwał się od ściany i wskazał na lalkę palcem.- To TY zabijałeś! A więc Kurokocchi przez ciebie siedzi w więzieniu!  
-    Tetsuya nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – warknął Akashi.- Wyciągnę go stamtąd, przestań piszczeć!  
-    NIE DOTKNIESZ MOJEGO SYNA!  
-    JUŻ DAWNO GO DOTKNĄŁEM! NAWET NIE WIESZ W ILU MIEJSCACH!  
-    HOOO!- Kise aż się zapowietrzył, kręcąc głową i szukając czegoś, czym mógłby przywalić lalce.- O niee...- szepnął.- Nie wybaczę ci tego ty...ty...pustaku ty...  
-    Pustaku?- powtórzył groźnie Akashi.- Uważaj na słowa! Znaj swe miejsce, ty kupo żółtego gówna!  
-    CO WY MACIE Z TYM ŻÓŁTYM GÓWNEM?!- krzyknął płaczliwie Kise.- NIE MA TAKIEGO GÓWNA!  
-    Jest! Przecież stoi przede mną!  
-    Zabiję cię!  
Kise chwycił jeden z pogrzebaczy leżących przy kominku i rzucił się w stronę lalki,   
jednak ta kopnęła go w brzuch i wybiegła z mieszkania. Kise ruszył za nią, drzwi windy już się jednak zatrzasnęły. Pobiegł więc po schodach, jednak to nic nie dało. Kiedy wybiegł na zewnątrz, Akashiego już nie było.  
Kise zaklął. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał wyjścia – musiał znaleźć bezdomnego, który   
sprzedał mu lalkę i zapytać go, jak ją zdobył.  
  
Bezdomni kotłowali się przy płonących blaszanych śmietnikach, poubierani w co   
popadnie, nadal trzęsący się z zimna. Kise opatulił się ciepło swoim płaszczem i zaczął przechadzać się między nimi, szukając znajomej twarzy mężczyzny, od którego kupił lalkę.   
W końcu znalazł go, stojącego przy swoim wózku.  
-    Hej, ty!- zawołał, podbiegając do niego.  
-    Czego, nanodayo?  
-    Pamiętasz mnie?! Kupiłem od ciebie lalkę „Dobry Kolega”!  
-    Taa...coś mi świta. Czego chcesz?  
-    Powiedz mi, jak ją zdobyłeś?!  
-    A ile mi dasz za odpowiedź, nanodayo?  
-    Eh...? Nie mam przy sobie za dużo...- westchnął Kise, wyciągając portfel.- Proszę – podał mu banknot.  
-    5,000 jenów? Nawet lizaka sobie za to nie kupię...  
-    Nie mam więcej – jęknął Kise.  
Bezdomny spojrzał na niego, poprawiając swoje okulary, przełknął ciężko ślinę. Kise   
zamrugał szybko.  
-    Nie...masz więcej...?- stęknął bezdomny.  
-    Noo...nie...  
-    Ah nie masz...aha...tego...  
-    No?  
-    Ekhem...no więc...  
-    Uhm...to ta scena, w której się do mnie dobierasz.  
-    Wiem...Po prostu...jakoś tak...nie mogę się zebrać, nanodayo...  
-    M-może ja to zrobię za ciebie?- zaoferował detektyw Aomine, pojawiając się obok nich.  
-    Nie mieszaj w scenariuszu!  
-    Po...po prostu pomińmy te scenę, nanodayo!- warknął bezdomny.- Nie chcę cię dotykać!  
-    Dobra, jestem za – mruknął Aomine.- Gadaj, śmieciu!- Chwycił go za kołnierz...tego, co miał na sobie, ciężkiego do określenia.- Jak to zdobyłeś?!  
-    Zabrałem z tego sklepu z zabawkami, który ostatnio spłonął! To jedyna lalka, która się zachowała!  
-    Co...?- Aomine wybałuszył na niego oczy.  
-    Detektywie Aominecchi!- zawołał Kise.  
-    Chodźmy stąd, panie Kise...  
Mężczyźni wynieśli się stamtąd i wsiedli do samochodu detektywa. Ciemnoskóry odpalił   
go i ruszył w kierunku domu blondyna.  
-    Co się stało, detektywie? Wyglądał pan na zdenerwowanego!  
-    Cóż...ten sklep, o którym mówił bezdomny ufolud...ostatnio zginął tam pewien morderca...znaczy, zginął...no, sam go zabiłem. W obronie własnej, oczywiście. W każdym razie, mordercą był Akashi Seijurou, pseudonim Akashi Seijurou.  
-    A...aha – mruknął Kise.- Zaskakująco różne...  
-    W każdym bądź razie...przecież pana syn nazwał tak swoją lalkę, prawda?  
-    Ah, tak! Proszę pana, bo ta lalka...!  
-    Jest żywa, wiem – westchnął detektyw.- Od początku wiedziałem, po prostu  przeczuwałem, że coś jest nie tak! To moja detektywistyczna intuicja, rozumie pan? Pana syn opowiedział mi o wszystkim i postanowiłem to sprawdzić. Jedziemy teraz do jednego z jego przyjaciół. Wygląda na to, że to jakiś cholerny czarnoksiężnik!  
Kise skinął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. Cieszył się, że ma przy swoim boku kogoś tak   
odważnego i dobrego jak Aomine Daiki.  
    Szybko dotarli na miejsce, jednak kiedy tylko weszli, przerazili się, widząc na podłodze leżącego, krwawiącego mężczyznę.  
-    Oh nie!- pisnął Kise, podbiegając do niego szybko.- Co się panu stało?! Detektywie Aominecchi, proszę dzwonić po karetkę!  
-    Aka-chin...tu był...- stęknął fioletowowłosy olbrzym.- Dał mi...przeterminowanego batonika... Musisz...ratować swojego syna!  
-    Kurokocchi jest w niebezpieczeństwie?!  
-    Aka-chin...chce zjednoczyć się z nim...na zawsze! Ponieważ ciało lalki...nie wytrzyma długo!  
-    Aominecchi, zostaw ten telefon, jedziemy na komisariat! Musimy ratować mojego syna!  
-    Nie ma go tam!- jęknął fioletowowłosy.- Kuro-chin uciekł...wrócił do domu...jedźcie...pospieszcie się...nim będzie za późno...  
-    Aominecchi!- ponaglił go Kise.  
Aomine spojrzał najpierw na niego, potem na telefon, aż w końcu odrzucił słuchawkę i   
wraz z blondynem pognali do samochodu.  
Pędzili co najmniej 110km/h, ignorując sygnalizację świetlną i znaki drogowe. Pędzili na   
łeb, na szyję, aż w końcu znaleźli się przed blokiem Kise, nad którym błyskały dziko pioruny.  
Wypadli z samochodu i ruszyli biegiem po schodach. W końcu dotarli do drzwi, kopali w   
nie i walili pięściami, póki się nie otwarły, usłyszeli jakieś hałasy z pokoju Kuroko, więc pobiegli tam, a w środku zastali...  
Całujących się Kuroko i Akashiego.  
-    K...Kurokocchi?!  
-    Oh...Tato-kun – westchnął Kuroko, patrząc na niego znudzonym wzrokiem.- Kiepski sobie moment wybraliście.  
-    Co to ma znaczyć?!  
-    Nie widać?- warknął Akashi, prostując się dumnie.- Nie jestem już lalką! Odzyskałem swoją prawdziwą postać.  
-    Ale...ale...- Aomine gapił się tępo na wszystkich.- Jak to? Jak to zrobiłeś? No i, przede wszystkim, to informuję cię, iż nie uciekniesz od odpowiedzialności za dokonane do tej pory morderstwa...!  
-    Zapewniam, że ucieknę – powiedział spokojnie Akashi.- Albowiem w moim sercu nastało uczucie, które odmieniło mnie zupełnie.- Seijurou uniósł dłoń Kuroko i z uśmiechem ucałował jej wierzch. Tetsuya uśmiechnął się do niego miło.- Zmieniłem się, detektywie Ahomine. Miłość mnie zmieniła.  
-    Yyy...tak, dobra, a teraz aresztuję cię w imieniu pra...  
-    Nie!- krzyknął Kuroko ze złością.- Nie pozwolę na to! Akashi-kun się zmienił i już więcej nikogo nie skrzywdzi! Biorę za to odpowiedzialność, detektywie Aomine-kun! ...Aha! I ja jestem niewinny!  
-    Co?! A...a co z tymi, którzy przez niego zginęli?!  
-    To i tak były zwykłe gnidy.- Akashi wzruszył swobodnie ramionami, obejmując Kuroko i całując go delikatnie w skroń, by go uspokoić.- Nie ma czego żałować. Nie mieli nawet rodzin, ani przyjaciół, za którymi by tęsknili. A Atsushi okradał społeczeństwo ze słodkości. Dostał za swoje, no ale przecież żyje.  
-    Ale on krwawił!  
-    Bo ubrudził się czerwonym lukrem.  
-    Ale...to co wy teraz zamierzacie?- jęknął Kise.  
-    Tato-kun, chciałbym przedstawić ci mojego narzeczonego, Akashi-kuna.  
-    EH?!  
-    Witam, panie Ryouta.- Akashi skłonił się lekko.- Obiecuję należycie zaopiekować się pańskim synem.  
-    Co...ale...  
-    Nic z tego nie ogarniam – westchnął Aomine.  
-    Cieszę się, że poznałeś nowego tatę – powiedział z uśmiechem Kuroko, mrugając do Kise.  
-    Nie, nie! Kurokocchi, ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy!- powiedział prędko blondyn.  
-    Nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać, wychodzimy na spacer – powiedział Tetsu, mijając ich w drzwiach.- Ah, właśnie! Zestaw do seksu analnego już leży na łóżku w twojej sypialni. Dobrej zabawy, Tato-kun, Aomine-kun!  
Chłopcy wyszli. Kise, zbity z tropu, spojrzał tępo na zburaczałego na twarzy detektywa,   
który unikał jego wzroku, jednak spoglądał na niego często.  
-    Ekhem...- odchrząknął ciemnoskóry.- Może...może najpierw się czegoś napijemy? Widziałem wino w kuchni i...  
-    Taa – westchnął Kise, przecierając dłonią twarz.- Potrzebuję alkoholu. Dużo alkoholu. A potem...- zmierzył spojrzeniem wysokiego, jakże przystojnego detektywa.- Potem pomyślimy co dalej.  
Aomine pokiwał głową z zapałem i podreptał za Kise do kuchni.  
Wyglądało na to, że ta sprawa zakończy się dla niego bardzo pozytywnie.  
  
  



End file.
